


Lying down on the job

by Randomosity



Category: End times Vermintide, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Other, Platonic Domestic Fluff, and the depressed mercenary, between the Puritan Beanpole, hangovers, just some friendly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomosity/pseuds/Randomosity





	Lying down on the job

“Kruber?” Saltzpyre mutters, nudging the Sargents door open and peeking inside. He’d been pre occupied with his study for most of the morning, and had been considerably unsociable today. That’s not particularly unusual for him, but if Lohner’s word were to be trusted, Markus had been rather reclusive today as well.

The thing about that, Kruber is not one to isolate himself, and doesn’t often have reason to do so. Victor has taken to investigating his absence, and he is far from happy with what he finds.

“Kruber.” He repeats souerly, looking down at the man lying on the floor, tucked halfway under his desk with both arms thrown over his head. 

“M’off duty... You’re voice, Sir. Not so loud... Please, thank you.” Kruber groans, voice hoarse and slurring slightly. 

Saltzpyre steps into the room shutting the door behind him, crossing his arms behind his back as he comes to stand at the corner of his desk. “Why are you curled up on the floor?”

“Am I?” Kruber grumbles, peaking an eye open to look up at the witch hunter from under his elbow. He shifts slightly, but doesn’t sit up. “Head feels heavy... can’t move.”

Saltzpyre sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “Enjoy your evening?” He asks, a note of sarcasm in his tone betraying his disappointment.

Kruber frowns, sounding a little hurt by his tone. “I’ll be back up in thirty... maybe forty.” He mumbles, bringing his knees up closer to his chest. “I swear. Jus’... forty five minutes.”

Saltzpyre grumbles to himself, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he’s too hungover to be brought along with them tonight. Meaning he’ll have to deal with Kerillian and Sienna at the same time, which is rarely enjoyable.

“How’d you end up in this sorry state?” He hisses, crouching down beside him, looking around the room for bottles or signs of what exactly he’s been drinking. He’s been hung over before, but not this badly. The most prominent is the large, unlabeled glass bottle atop his desk, which has been tipped over and is definitely empty.

“Jus’ wanted to let off some steam...” Kruber whines, “Bardin said’e had just the thing t’take my mind off stuff...”

“Did that thing come in a bottle?” He asks, pulling that large bottle off the desk to look it over and give it a whiff. He cringes away from the acrid scent of alcohol. 

There’s a long pause before Kruber sighs a particularly mournful “Yes.”

Saltzpyre sets it on the floor on front of the mans face. “This empty bottle?”

Kruber peeks out from under his arm again. “It’s empty?” He earns another soft groan of “Bloody hell.” when he gets a nod in response.

“You know,” Saltzpyre huffs a reserved chuckle, settling to make a few jabs at the mans poor decision, he plans to take that as payback for the later insults he’ll undoubtedly be enduring tonight. “I think we’re due for another invasion drill.”

Kruber audibly whimpers at the thought, the last time Victor had ‘tested their reactions to being ambushed in a place of security’ there’d been a lot of yelling, and a few broken bones.

“I’ll pay y’twenty shillings not to do tha’, Sir.” He slurs, hiding his face behind his forearms again.

“Double it and you have a deal.” Saltzpyre snickers, standing back up to lean against the side of the desk. 

Kruber thinks he’s enjoying this too much. “Yer a damn pirate.” He grumbles, pressing his heel into the floor in an attempt to move farther under his desk.

Saltzpyre’s lip curls into a rather unbecoming grin. “I could go order Bardin to sing to you.” 

Kruber takes a very deep breath after that one, settling for simply sighing, “I hate you.”

Saltzpyre doesn’t seem content to end it there, rolling his hand for him to continue that sentence. “I hate you..?”

“...Sir.” Kruber adds roughly.

The witch hunter nods, huffing another quiet laugh as he uncrosses his arms and turns to leave. “As you were, Sergeant.”

He puts out the candle on the wall on his way out, fixing his face back into its usual scowl as he shuts the door behind him. He just barely catches Krubers final mutter of “cold floor...” which he can’t help but chuckle at.


End file.
